


Mail Order Omega

by PettyKing



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Lyoko, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, light alcohol use, light comedy, no knotting, unrealistic anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyKing/pseuds/PettyKing
Summary: Odd was always dragging his roommate, Ulrich, into a lot of crazy things, and each time he had always led the two of them straight into disaster. Any normal person would have stopped accepting these proposals after a while but Ulrich was too trusting of his longtime friend. However this time Odd might have just come up with an idea that he just might have to stop…
Relationships: William Dunbar/Ulrich Stern/Odd Della Robbia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mail Order Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that so far all I am presenting is either dark or angst-y stories, so today I bring you some light-hearted and fun WillOddRich. William is the omega and the one getting railed in this story, I know the fandom is fond of Odd as a bottom but I depict him as a top, personally! Also the story is mostly from Ulrich’s side. So apologies for any disappointments!

There were a lot of things that Odd, somehow, had managed to talk Ulrich into doing.

Attempting parkour—which they both failed at.

Trying to start band—which they also failed at.

Confessing to Yumi Ishiyama, the best friend Ulrich ever fell in love with—which, tragically, it too ended in failure.

But this?

This here was just one of those rare things where Ulrich was going to have to say…

"—No."

"Oh, come on!" Odd had comically threw his hands up in the air and lets out an exaggerated cry of frustration.

"Odd, you may have thought up of some stupid crap before but this is just a new level." Ulrich simply huffed out from his seat on the couch. He shook his head with disbelief before he took another swig of his now lukewarm beer.

"It's not stupid! Don't talk as if any other alpha isn't doing it!" In Odd's hands he was holding a small business card, it was plain and rather ordinary but it was not so unprofessional looking either. It was a card for an omega escort service, and of course what it offers is sex amongst other things.

"It's just sex, it's not as if this is how we're trying to pick a mate. That’s what dating and match-making services are for! Look, people are starting to pair up left and right, and most betas don't want anything to do with either alphas or omegas. If you're waiting for some cliché Meet-Cute to happen or some special someone to notice you then you are losing time! Besides think of it like this, it'll help to have plenty experience for when you do find a mate." Odd quipped with a wiggle of an eye brow.

Ulrich however was still staring at him, now bewildered, like he was talking crazy. "God damn, Odd. Not everyone is keen on fucking like animals. I’ve had my fair share of experiences, I don’t need your help on getting any more.”

“Your experience is just a few betas patting you on the back after one round! There’s no harm in letting your alpha side loose every now and then with an omega. You don’t have to date them after the sex, just have some fun!”

Ulrich stayed quiet and sipped his drink. Odd knew him and his insecurities well. “I dunno. Regardless of how I feel, it just doesn’t sound right, y’know? Like how many customers treat them like crap or like playthings? I’m just gonna be 'nother asshole alpha on their list of clients."

Odd had to pause to that. It was always an insecurity of Ulrich’s that he would end up like his father, a cruel and demanding alpha. However before he could begin to say otherwise to Ulrich, he just sighed. 

"Also, I don't want to bang some stranger with my roommate-slash-best friend, there's an unwritten rule about this in the Bro-Code I can feel it. I can."

The other simply clicked his tongue and let out a " _Pssh_ ".

"Man, when have we ever followed that dumb old code when we got our own amazing code? Look at it this way, at least you won't have to worry about getting rough if I'm there to balance."

"It's two alphas and one omega..."

Already Ulrich was regretting this, once again Odd had talked him into another idiotic plan. He blamed the horny alpha in him for going along with this.

* * *

It was on their next shared night off that Odd had eagerly called the number on the card. According to him it was all an automated system, all he had to do mostly was press numbers. Now the only thing that was left to do was to just wait around for a knock on the door.

The more time passed the more Ulrich was able to actually sit and think about what was about to happen. Immediately he had begun to drink down his beer can before moving onto another in an attempt to get his nerves to calm down. He almost wished he was as confident about the situation as Odd was. Almost. It actually made Ulrich mad seeing how excited the other man was. He could use some of that courage right now too.

After a semi-long wait there was finally a rapid knock on the door.

Odd was practically jumping out of his seat from the sofa while Ulrich was just sinking himself further in.

"Hang on!" Odd chirped while he dashed to the door. Honestly, it was amazing how his voice was still annoying despite the high pitch being long gone.

Ulrich sat quietly in his place, sipping his beer and staring hard at the wall, maybe he was going sit this out after all.

He sets his drink down onto the coffee table before moving to get up but before the brunet could sneak away, Odd had let out a rather loud but surprised shout from the front door. It stopped him in his tracks and grabbed his attention. What happened? Was it someone else? Wrong place? A scam?

Letting curiosity get the better of him, Ulrich poked his head out and found the reason for Odd's shock.

There at the door—dressed in a rather uncomfortably tight outfit—was none other than Yumi's most precious friend, William. The omega was now standing there at the doorway looking at the two with a confused yet annoyed look on his face.

It probably didn't help that Ulrich also screamed on sight too. However judging by the look on his face, the two alphas were not recognized by him.

In William’s defense the two of them only knew him from boarding school and most of the time it was through Yumi. Who, by the way, was **_very_** protective of the omega. He was her most precious friend in Kadic. So much that even alphas felt threatened by her, a beta.

Still. It did sting a little that William didn’t seem to recall anything. At least Ulrich and Odd had the courtesy to remember his face along with his name.

"Is something wrong?" William finally spoke, caution in his voice while his eyes dart between the two.

"William?" Odd tested, his voice sounding a little bit too demanding.

It worked in making the other nervous because his annoyed expression dropped and he now shared their shock.

"H-how do you know my name? The agency doesn't give them out—"

"Dude, it's us. Odd? Ulrich? Yumi's friends? From Kadic?"

“Just imagine this guy with blonde gelled up hair.”

The two could practically hear the gears in William's head turn as he was processing to remember, his eyes basically boring into Odd’s purple hair. It almost hurt that it was taking him so long to figure it out but when he did his face burned up a bright shade of red, and that sort of made up for it.

"NO."

Both Odd and Ulrich tried to hide their smiles and the laughter threatening to burst out of them.

"Oh my god! I did not just agree to a three-way with Yumi’s best friends!"

Now that had them bursting.

Their booming laughs just made William's face burn with embarrassment even more. The only thing providing him cover was his hands and his long black hair—which usually was messily tied but tonight the curly locks were let down. After a couple more minutes of their laughing the omega had just about enough.

"Shut up already!" And they did, somewhat. They only went back to snickering.

William huffed out and then straightened his clothes out before he let himself in, which left the alphas confused.

"Whatever anyways. This works out just fine too." William said as he plopped himself on the sofa to make himself at home. Noticing their confusion he just rolled his eyes at them.

"We don't have to do anything guys I get paid by the hour by the agency. Some people actually use our services for mere company only too you know? The extra ‘activities’ provide us with, like, commissions or something." William seemed to have already made himself quite comfortable on the lumpy cushions. "We can just sit around until you guys want me gone. Which, by the way, would be great if it’s the maximum sixteen hours."

Odd and Ulrich looked at each other with mismatching expressions, the first being apologetic and the latter being annoyed.

"So. It seems like this was also a failure, Odd." Ulrich muttered under his breath but Odd then whispered back in a harsh tone.

"Hey! Don't get pissed at me for this when you were on the fence to begin with!"

The sound of a beer can opening pulled them out of their argument as they looked to see a completely relaxed William on the couch drinking their beer and surfing through the TV.

"Do you guys actually watch porn in the living room? I mean I live in a studio so my living room is my bedroom too." William called out as he kept flipping between the adult channels. “Oh wow. You guys have a lot of porn channels...”

Yep. The night was definitely a failure but despite the fact that Odd and Ulrich were beyond upset, they just couldn't take it out on William. He may be a bit rude but in the end he was just here to work, they were the ones who made the accidental choice.

Ulrich had asked Odd to pick out an omega that was sexually experienced. He’s heard that inexperienced omegas have been known to sell their “purities” off in these sort of services, and he just didn’t want to seem like he was taking advantage of someone. So guess that just meant that William was well experienced with sex then.

If the two alphas we being honest they couldn’t stop thinking about Yumi who had made it her mission to make sure no one tries to touch the omega.

“So when did you finally start stop gelling up that hair?” William would then ask as he watches the two men sit down on the couch with him in the middle.

“Oo man. During our last year at Kadic I think.” Odd chuckles out while carding his own fingers through his now long purple hair. “I finally decided to stop bleaching the poor thing too! I looked at the mirror one day and realized how much I’ve been abusing my beautiful hair! So I swapped the gel and bleach for hair care products and voila!”

“You traded the spiky hair for a man bun then?” William’s words had made Ulrich burst out with laughter once again. Odd could only scoff.

“I’m not listening to the guy who lets his hair have a mind of its own! I’ve seen Yumi pull a ticket stub out of there once!”

Now all of them were laughing, having fun and poking fun at the other. William then decided to ease the conversation, “Ah, no. Seriously though, I am so happy for you Odd, you actually got bigger like you want! So much bulkier and handsome. Still happy to see you short though! Speaking of short…”

Ulrich froze right as he was about to drink again when William suddenly turned around to look at him, “You got tall! Again! How many times is puberty going to hit you? Or are you a prime alpha?! Also! What happened to your sense of fashion? You are wearing dirty sweats and sandals!”

Odd couldn’t help but laugh at Ulrich’s expense now.

“What the hell!? Where did that come from anyways?! How about you?!”

“ _What about me_?” William raised and eyebrow while the alpha stares him down.

Oh shit. He was actually intimidating for an omega.

Ulrich glanced him over, trying to find a flaw. Dammit. William was shockingly beautiful next to him.

“Dammit. Never mind.”

“Ah ha!” William have himself a cheer before puffing his chest and putting his hands on his hips.

“So, William.” Odd called out as he nudged the omega a bit, “Not to seem like I’m prying but does Yumi know about this?”

“Why does she need to?” His answer seemed aggressive at first but immediately he softened up. “No. Yeah, you guys know how she is with me, huh? Uh…No. She doesn’t know I’m doing this. She would flip if she knew I was 'selling my virginity' or however people keep putting it. Which honestly really is none of her or anyone’s business. I get she is protective but—uh…You guys okay?”

Both Odd and Ulrich were looking at him like he had spoken in another language.

“You’re inexperienced?” Ulrich asked first, his anxiety was spiking now.

“Uh yeah. Didn’t you guys check my profile on the site _first_? _Before_ putting in the ID number on the phone?

"Actually..."Ulrich moved to look at Odd now "You made the order, Odd, what the hell?"

Odd threw his hands up in defense, "I did order someone with experience! Hey! I told you it was all an automated machine, they probably screwed up when I pressed in the numbers!"

"What the hell!? That’s, like, the most easiest system to use ever! Hilarious! At least I have an excuse we don’t see our clients' faces until we meet ‘em!" A bit of beer was splashing on the couch due to William laughing as he swung the can around, while watching the men just argue drunk-ly.

Ulrich turned to look at Odd, disbelief and anger in his expression. "You didn’t think to see how the service works before using it? Odd! This could’ve been bad had this gone another way! If it was some other inexperienced omega, they would’ve been stuck with _two_ alphas to deal with!"

Before Ulrich could strangle him, Odd had quickly put attention back on the omega with a point of his index finger.

"You can't condemn me when he's the one who agreed to let his first time be in a threesome! It not like this was forced!"

The omega's laughter quickly stopped at that. He finally noticed Ulrich was looking at him with worry, almost as if seeking confirmation.

Well shit, he had to admit it now.

"It's true Ulrich, I did agree to it. We actually get to set our own limits and rules, that way we get organized into the lists generated for clients once they’ve put in their own preferences first of course. That way both parties remain happy and never have to put up with anything they don’t want." 

William paused and then shrugged at his explanation, he stared at the can of beer and started to swish the contents inside around. “I said I was okay with being with multiple people at the same time, alright. Not to mention I heard there were some types of alphas that would pay big money for a ‘Virgin Omega’."

"And you're completely ok with that?" Ulrich asks, even Odd was looking at him curiously. 

“Uh Yeah. I am.” William answered as he nodded along with the obvious. “Look, guys. I am not some blushing virgin omega that is innocent to sex. I’ve had heats since I presented as an omega back in Kadic. I’ve laid in bed for days jacking off with a bunch of toys, practically begging to get fucked by literally _anyone_. Trust me. I made my choice and came here, so just...put Odd down and let’s just drink already. Sheesh."

Odd, sensing the omega's discomfort, patted at Ulrich's hands to let him go. The brunet obliged and sat back down with his drink.

William just snorted between the silences. "I can see why Yumi is friends with you now, you're pretty good guys. With the same amount of annoying overprotectiveness of course."

That successfully helped to start to ease the tension in the room. Both alphas began to chuckle along with him.

"So, are you gonna keep working like this?"

"Hmmm, probably not. This kinda killed the whole thing for me. The last I want is to walk into the house of someone who knows my parents or my uncle...hell, now even Yumi too apparently. I’ll just try to try to find a date or something, while trying to evade Yumi and my family’s overprotective watch over me.”

"Well, if you ever need help with talking to Yumi about it then let us know, right Odd?" Ulrich said while elbowing the other.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, totally man. We're practically all friends now!" The other alpha posed and flexed. “Heck I’ll even find a way to keep her stuck while you sneak off behind her!”

William was then pulled into a lazy, drunken group hug by the alphas. 

“Aw! Well that’s really cool of you guys to do that for me, I’ll definitely hold you to it!”

The mood remained surprisingly okay for the rest of the time. They were all intoxicated no doubt but the joy was still genuine all the same so they all just continued to laugh and joke around, until eventually the alcohol had just took them out one by one.

Ulrich was the last one to crash. The night was surprisingly fun. It definitely turned out much different than originally planned of course but not in a bad way.

* * *

It was about an hour into his sleep when Ulrich had begun to stir awake. He awoke to his own groan, and he was now aware of the strange sensation of something hot and wet around his dick. Ulrich reacted quickly and in shock, he sat up straight only to be stopped and held down in place by none other than William.

For a moment he thought William might have been pranking him but then the omega had looked up at him, with a mouthful of his dick, and he was proven wrong. _So very wrong_.

"Shit! William!?" Ulrich once again tried to spring into action, he grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him off but the man still held on tight. William was also beginning to look annoyed at his actions, he shot Ulrich a glare before sinking his head down further on his cock.

Finally Ulrich had made eye contact with William and it was then did he realize what was happening. A sudden heat, judging from the dilated and hazy look in his eyes along with the flushed red face.  
Suspicions were even more confirmed when his nose began to pick up on the sweet and smoky scent that was just radiating from William. Honestly it smelled delicious and made him hungry more than anything.

Ulrich cursed once again, rolling his eyes at the situation unfolding. He continued to struggle with the omega but he was shockingly strong and held on tight.

"Ugh…What's happening, now?" A tired drawl called out from the floor, Odd was beginning to wake up. Thank god.

All the other alpha needed to do was look up from his spot, near the foot of the couch, to see what sort of trouble Ulrich was in. However instead of the helping him he just let out a small laugh while propping himself up by the elbows.

"Well how about that, looks like we're going to be spending money after all." Odd slurred out in his drunken stupor.

"Odd! This isn’t funny! Get over here and help me!" Ulrich barked, his voice was clearly straining. It was already difficult trying to stay in control and to not give in to his alpha instincts either. But with the alcohol in his system, and a surprisingly talented mouth on his dick, it all had started to prove to be VERY hard to control.

"Alright, alright." Odd chuckled and moved at a rather slow pace, already he looked ready to fall back down. 

William kept on ignoring the two's exchanges, he was just focused on making sure the dick in his mouth completely stiffens up. Odd, still laughing, then finally got behind the man and wrapped his arms around his torso to get ready to pull.

Almost as if on cue, William started to suck and bob his head faster with his tongue now swirling around the hardening cock.

Ulrich didn't know how much longer he could hold his ground like this. For someone who has never had sex with another person, William was actually good at performing fellatio. It was pulling moans out of him for crying out loud. Then again his own lack experience probably contributed to it all.

"Wow, hey! He actually looks good doing that, you think he practiced with toys or something?" Odd bubbled out, still laughing while he tried to tug at William. Clearly he was failing miserably too.

"Seriously, Odd!?"

At this point Odd's weak tugging had only made it worse on Ulrich. In their current positions William looked as if he was practically getting spit-roasted by the alphas, granted men still had on their pants but he was still getting dry humped regardless.

Ulrich desperately struggled to stay the sane one in the trio, he tried to shut out the instincts screaming in his head to let loose. He fought back each moan and every single urge to fuck William's throat raw, but it was a losing battle. The other two were already too far gone in their own instincts and they were trying to drag him along. But still, he clung on to that final thread of sanity, his mind went to William first, on how Yumi would definitely kill him and Odd for this.

"Hey check it out, his slick completely soaked through his shorts!" Odd whistled with awe and had begun to knead William's ass through his shorts. He had spread the omega’s slit open with only a thin layer of fabric to cover him. Which honestly wasn’t much. The shorts he was donning that night were incredibly short and tight, and he also was not wearing any sort of underwear either. The action made William whine out and squirm in place as he now felt the slick flowing out of him easily with his cunt being spread apart like that. It soaked into his shorts and made the clothes skin to his skin uncomfortably. 

The sweet smell intensified further and Odd was already being drawn to it. He leaned in closer and began to rub his small omega cock through the shorts. William jolted and flashed a doe-eyed look up at Ulrich. His mouth was still full as well, and something about that look had just snapped that last thread of sanity in the alpha.

The grip on William’s head loosened up for a second only for the hands to grab fistfuls of his hair allowing Ulrich to start harshly thrusting upwards into William's mouth more properly. The poor omega could only gag violently before his throat was painfully stuffed with a now fully erected dick.

A small glare came from the omega which offended Ulrich. With a rough growl he rammed his cock upwards into William's mouth, holding him in place to make sure he is buried deep in his throat.

"You wanna start with that attitude after using my dick for _your_ own use?!"

William couldn’t say anything back, he was suffocated by Ulrich's thick length. His eyes stung with tears as he felt the taste of precum fill his throat and mouth. At that point the omega couldn’t hold it anymore, he shoved himself off of the brunet only to fall into Odd's lap to sputter up spit while gasping for air.

"Whoa, careful there first timer! Try not to get way in over your head." Odd said, laughter erupting from his chest as he was hunched over patting William on the chest in an attempt to soothe the coughing fit.

Ulrich didn't know whether the other referred to him or William, but he chose to ignore it in the end. He looked at the man on Odd's lap, his back pressed up against short alpha's chest with every hack and cough he did. A part of him felt a little bit guilty, the omega was inexperienced after all and heat or no-heat the entire experience was probably still scary for him—

"You smelly fucker." William spat out in-between his coughs.

Odd had cracked up laughing after that, his hands were actually even feeling up on the man in his lap.

Never mind, Ulrich felt zero guilt now.

With nothing holding him back now, Ulrich surprised the two by tugging William towards him and by the ankles too. He scooted in closer and slipped his hand down and under the omega's small shorts. Fingers probed around for that slick entrance and successfully he found it. He started with teasing William for just a moment, only using one digit first against his trembling cunt. The finger slid in further up to its last knuckle before it was then joined by a second and third. William had let out a weird strangled moan at the feeling that gave him, and immediately he looked down between his legs to try to see what was happening.

"That actually went in easier than I expected." Ulrich muttered to Odd.

"Really? Man, ‘slick’ really does work its wonders, huh?"

"Yeah but I can still feel him tightening up inside, if it weren’t for the slick I don't know how I will be able to do this." The brunet added before attempting to slide in one more appendage.

William's face burned an embarrassing shade of red at the way the alphas talked about his body—his ass too no less. Stubbornness showed on his face as he would suddenly clench his jaw shut, no longer wanting to moan or give either men the satisfaction of hearing it now.

Odd noticed it first, he shuffled over a bit more towards Ulrich’s direction. A coy smile began to creep across his face as he reached over to tug down the hem of William’s shorts which caused his cock to bob out. 

"Don’t forget his cock now. An omega’s cock is actually much more sensitive than an alpha’s or beta’s." Odd had snickered out before wrapping his hand around the small length to begin pumping it.

The omega's eyes shot open when he felt searching fingers on him, and inside of him, working off his most sensitive areas. Odd wasn’t being kind with him at all either, this was a hand of a skilled partner and poor inexperienced William just couldn’t stand a chance. Sparks of pleasure zapped every corner of William's body, it made him tremble as he also felt the fingers in his cunt just only trying to dig into him deeper, as if trying to reach his womb.

Precum began to coat his dick due to Odd intentionally using it as lube for the handjob. Ulrich couldn’t help but relish in all of the reactions William was giving them. When they both first met William they honestly found him to be a rude inconsiderate person with a terrible attitude. And there were even days where the omega was less than kind towards them. However, William was far from any of that now. Now, he was just laying there defeated beneath himself and Odd, offering his body as his mind rots away from pleasure. At last Ulrich found himself growing more comfortable in his alpha state. He started to move his fingers and began thrusting them in and out of William in a rather harsh pace.

Slick continued to slip out of William with every movement that Ulrich's fingers did—it even began to drip down his knuckles! His actions were only making the mess much more worse, and it didn’t help that it was beginning to drench the shorts making the clothing look even more uncomfortable. The noises were wet and so sloppy sounding to William that it drove him wild and had him already dying to be bred.

Almost as if sensing the omega's desperation, Odd started to tug the soaked pair of shorts down his thighs towards Ulrich’s direction.

"Take these off will ya?" Odd mumbled in-between the nips he was leaving on William's neck.

Ulrich removed his fingers in order to comply, he yanked the shorts off completely and quickly got himself into position right between the man’s thighs. He was growing more and more impatient as he watched William squirm under him to get into a more comfortable position. Ulrich gave his own hard cock a few more strokes before leaning forward to start pressing the tip against William’s cunt. With his other hand, he gave the omega’s cock a soft stroke before moving low to the slit underneath. Using the pad of his thumb he parted it just enough so that he can begin to push more inward.

William had jolted and hissed out as soon as he felt the sharp pains happening below. He let out a small moan and tilted his head downwards to glance at his and Ulrich's groins that were slowly melding together now, his eyes were wide in disbelief.

Once the glans had finally slipped inside of him, Ulrich proceeded to slam their hips together to let his cock plunge in deeper. He felt the slick walls tighten around his length, trembling intensely from the pain, making it slightly difficult for either men to adjust. 

William had let out a loud cry and arched up his back reactively from the stinging intrusion. More slick oozed out of him and began to seep out from around Ulrich's dick, which he could definitely feel throbbing against his cervix. William couldn’t help but think about the size of it, it was inside of him after all, somehow making _him_ feel small. This was insane.

"Fuck this feels amazing." Ulrich shuddered out while his thumbs rubbed circles around William’s hips.

It sent chilling sparks down his spine that William could only let out a shaky moan the moment he felt it. His head rolled back and he realizes his head was on the other alpha’s lap. Odd sat in a loose crossed legged position with William’s head resting on one of his thighs, he flashed him a grin before reaching over to start caressing his face. It felt so comforting, and honestly encouraging, having the other man with them to make sure the both of them felt okay with this. William whined softly and reached to take Odd’s hand into his own, he then brought it close to his lips and kept them there.

Finally Ulrich began to move, he was slow at first, just only wanting to feel every inch inside of the omega and making sure that the initial pain was gone. William shivered and then let out a soft exhale when he finally felt himself relax to the warm sensation, pleasure. It allowed Ulrich to start moving a bit faster, letting him get greedier with his pace. Smalls moans and gasps, along with some oh’s, rang out of the omega's mouth. His voice just drills its way into the alphas’ skulls making Ulrich and Odd grow more and more aroused.

The small couch creaked trying to accommodate all the weight and movement happening on it. William reacted nicely to the steady but rough pace Ulrich was giving him. As he tossed his head back he is halted a bit by Odd’s hands so that he would not nudge against his own clothed erection.

The sight of a covered dick got him angry, how dare this remain enclosed instead outside here pounding him too?

With a frustrated whine William pawed clumsily at the front of Odd's jeans trying to get the zipper undone.

"Aren't you an eager one? Think you can get me off while you are like this?" Odd had chuckled out as he was stroking William’s hair. He was almost pitying the shaky man, he just had to comply now. Odd then freed his own cock with just one hand and tapped the head against the omega’s cheek.

William wasted no time in slurping away at the dick as he began to also move his hips along with Ulrich's. They kept going in this position for a few more moments before Odd suddenly pulled out of William's mouth.

"Hey, Ulrich I got an idea."

Ulrich just growled in response only, he was just so focused on the omega below.

"You think he'd be able to take both of us at the same time?"

The question made Ulrich pause which left William peeved at the sudden loss of pleasure, making him kick and whine while the two alphas were talking.

At any other time, a more rational Ulrich would've said ‘no’ to that suggestion instantly. But this time there was just a silence, and his face was showing all the thinking that he was doing.

Sure the poor omega would feel explicit pain no doubt, due to the almost impossible stretching, but surely they can make just enough room for them to fit comfortably inside. 

"Y'know...I actually wanna see that." Ulrich chuckled out, lifting William so that he was on his lap with cock still buried in him.

Odd grinned deviously and hurried to move in close behind William so that he could push him forward onto Ulrich, sandwiching the omega in-between them.

"Man, with all the slick he produces it might actually be easy to do it too. No knotting though, neither of us have the time and he can’t take that."

"Alright then."

When William felt Odd beginning to prod at his cunt’s already full and sore entrance, he sharply sucked in a gulp of air before stiffening up.

Noticing the surprised look on William’s face, Ulrich paused and reached over to tap on Odd's forearm to get him to stop as well.

"William, are you ok? Is this too much for you?"

"The hell—? Of course it is!" William stuttered out while giving Ulrich a look.

Odd leaned in closer to show his concern, "Should we stop then?"

"...no."

" _Really_?" Both alphas said out loud in unison.

"Before I change my mind, do it! Oh my god!" William kicked his feet for a bit while screeching in embarrassment.

Odd had to hold William still and with Ulrich's help he began to push himself inside, his cock just sliding along against the other alpha’s that was already sheathed within the omega. William’s body tensed up as he gritted his teeth for a moment before screaming out in pain at the wide stretching that was happening to him below. Odd was only inside a quarter of the way before he needed to adjust again for a better angle. In the process of doing so he had managed to stuff in the rest of his length into William as he was lowered onto both of the alpha’s laps.

William was only heaving now, his hands were grasping at anything to hold onto. He felt beyond stuffed at that moment. Both of the men had their cock’s buried deep in his cunt. It was an overwhelming feeling beyond anything he knew. It wasn't long before one of them had started to move impatiently, it sent shocks down William's spine forcing an orgasm right out of him. His body had jolted and started to spasm for a bit as he could only let out a single shaking cry while the orgasm tore through his body at a slow pace. Ulrich and Odd took initiative in the opportunity of him shivering in place, and without holding back the two of them began to start moving their hips at their own equally wild paces.

More orgasms were ripped out of the omega, and quite easily too, the sheer feeling of it made his own little cock spurt cum. Though it wasn’t the end for him, both of the alphas still had plenty of energy left to go. 

Ulrich and Odd continued their merciless pounding on William—alpha instincts fully taking over to claim the omega between them. Their joined grunts and growls soon masked over William's own weak moaning, they both could feel themselves reaching their own climaxes. With one final thrust upwards, Ulrich came deep into William and soon after, Odd had followed and with a shudder.

Both of the alphas stayed still panting to themselves as they stayed still to soak in the lingering pleasure, for only a short moment. William shivered when he felt both dicks soften in him before slipping out. Finally he was able to collapse. So he did. His weight dropped completely onto Ulrich while Odd had already move away to begin cleaning up.

Ulrich just held William in his arms, only moving around and out of the way in order to let Odd clean. It was awkward but he didn't feel good about leaving a practically lifeless man on the floor or on the couch while he and Odd went about their night doing whatever.

Luckily William was starting to stir awake, he muttered about how sore his groin was feeling as he pushed himself to sit up straight.

"Hey, you ok?" Ulrich asked in a gentle tone, uncertain if he could touch him at the moment.

William rubbed at his head as he moved in his seat to not sit _directly_ on the source of his stinging pain. The quietness was making Ulrich nervous, even Odd was glancing from the spot where he was cleaning.

"…M'just really tired and sore." William had finally said, and thankfully with no hint of regret in his voice.

Ulrich sighed out loud and felt his knees go weak making him squat. The fear of a certain beta coming to kill him was now fading.

Almost.

"Was it that bad?" William hummed while raising an eyebrow. "I know it was my first time but-"

"Hold up." interrupted Ulrich from his spot on the floor. "You're fine?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ulrich thinks omega heats are like date rape." Odd chirped out as he resumed his cleaning.

"Hey!"

_Great_ , Ulrich thought, now he was the one under the spotlight!

"I already said I'm new to being with an omega, don't even!" Ulrich grumbled out which made William giggle weakly.

"Yeah, maybe that would've been the case if I was a teen during my first few heats but look at the facts here tonight, I brought the both of you down from the start!" There was now a wicked grin on the omega's face.

"He did!" Odd added.

Ulrich just frowned, he was stuck with two noisy people now. He needed a drink for this.

Almost as if reading his mind William called out for Ulrich to grab him a drink as well as he stood back up.

Grabbing beers for everyone, Ulrich made his way back to the couch again where he found Odd and William already there, TV turned on once again.

"You know this is how it all started right?" Ulrich said, getting comfy on the couch beside the two. William however scoffed.

"Please, like you two would be able to afford more after that DP stuff."

Ulrich and Odd just froze, both then looked at each other while remembering that this was all to be paid for. The original plan was just a round each, nothing more or less. They weren’t exactly “financially stable” and in just that one night they had ravaged the omega in every way they could think of. They didn’t want to begin to think about the price of it all.

William didn’t seem to notice their distress, he was already focused on the TV, laughing at the random comedy playing.

They had to admit, it really was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a part two but it’s been sitting unfinished for so long we might as well forget about it, yea. Any who, thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
